Kebintestformats
Races There are many races in duris, not all of them are playable, and all of the playable ones are unique in various ways with exception to centaurs who have no comparison on the evil side, there is a unique but analagous race for goodies and for evils the neutral races are especially unique and there's nothing like them on either side, but they start on a different continent than the main one for either side with exception to paladins and anti-paladins who are good or evil only and thus restricted to the respective sides, you can choose to be any class as any race except for the neutral ones who have slightly different class considerations *Thri-kreens are can only become warriors, and only specialize into swordsman (they have 4 arms though - quadruple wielding!) *Minotaurs can become any class on either side for most class choices, however picking either paladin or anti-paladin will force you to play on either the good or evil side respectively While races differ from each other in statistic distribution, they also have various innate abilities and skills that are either not available to others at all or require some sort of item or class to be available to other races - each race has various tradeoffs that when combined with the different class choices make for nuanced gameplay and gearing decisions Racial Statistics All races have the following Statistics - the statistics shown here in this guide are the baseline 100% potential stats, these can be increased by gear con as CON_MAX, which will allow you to get more than 100% baseline potential stats, keep in mind that stat gear including stat_MAX gear affects the % variable, this means a 7agi or 7 max_agi piece will give a gnome a lot more actual agility points than an ogre (it's more potent for them) this keeps races different even when there is high levels of gear available EG: 100--->107% from a 7agi_MAX piece an ogre would go from 65-->68? which is about +3 actual agility a gnome would go from 140---> 150? which is about +10 actual agility keep in mind that something like 7str_MAX would be as follows ogre goes from 240--->260 +20strength about gnome goes from 95->101 +6 strength about if they both had a +7STR_MAX and +7AGI_MAX piece, then what would happen is the gnome would dodge the ogre's hits a lot more than usual, but if the ogre hit, the gnome would go splat harder than usual even... by a long shot *Strength -'''''STR'''''- helps with carrying weight, affects how much extra dexterity is needed to gain extra attacks while using heavier weapons, increases damage done by attacks *Agility -'''''AGI'''''- this helps dodge, shield blocking, parry, and numerous maneuvers that require body movement such as trip, roundkick, bash *Dexterity -'''''DEX'''''- this affects how easy it is to hit someone and numerous combat abilities, at certain threshholds enough dexterity will also give you extra attacks per round! *Constitution -'''''CON'''''- this affects how much health you have(kind of important, it keeps you alive), different classes have better constitution than others as well (so that a halfling bard might have 200hp at level 25, but a halfling warrior might have 250-300 at the same level) *Power -'''''POW'''''- this affects psionicist abilities mostly, it also gives resistance to power based attacks and gives benefit to a few spells such as the "power word" series that clerics have access to *Intelligence -'''''INT'''''- this helps magicians memorize their spells faster, and also helps the recipient avoid being backstabbed if they're aware of the enemy *Wisdom -'''''WIS'''''- this helps priest classes pray their spells faster *Charisma -'''''CHA'''''- this helps paladins' lay hands ability, but it's most important role is to help conjurers attain new pets, keep their existing pets loyal and it gets shops to give slightly better prices for their merchandise *Luck -'''''LUK'''''- this affects crafting and many defensive procs, a PROC is a''' Programmed Random OCcurrence''', what this means is there's a certain % chance that something may occur due to other things happening (example would be a chance to parry when an attack would otherwise hit, and then another would be a chance to riposte on successful parry - which hits back after parrying) Goodie Races Human The Human race encompasses the general population of civilized towns and cities. They are commonplace beings, and are found in most populated areas. Humans have the broadest range of classes from which to choose, but no extraordinary innate abilities. Due to the versatility of Humans to adapt to extraordinary situations, so they will start with slightly higher statistics than other races. '''Humans are the only good race allowed to multi-class.''' Innate Skills *Devotion Devoted magic user types have a small (9% max) chance to please their diety so much so that their spell is cast without cost. Such devotion to the higher powers also makes it possible (12% max) for these players to "cast double offense spells"(Holy Offensive Spells Only). *Improved Endurance This ability allows the character to have a much higher endurance, and therefore having more movement, based on the current skill level. It is even rumored that at higher skill, it increases the amount that the movement replenishes. *Scribe Mastery Mages who have mastered this art have learned how to scribe spells faster and more efficiently, taking up fewer pages in their spellbooks, as well as taking less time to do it. It is also rumored that those who advance this skill into the highest levels gain the ability to scribe spell but from memory. *Shield Combat This ability allows those who use a shield to benefit slightly more from it. The benefit is based on the skill level of the user. *Improved Shield Combat This skill builds upon the Shield Combat ability. It allows the user to gain a shield based attack whenever their Shield Block skill hits. The amount of damage and frequency of these shield attacks is based on the player's skill *Seadog The Seadog innate grants affected races both a small bonus in maximum speed of their ship as well as the return on sales of cargo. Grey Elf Unlike their cousins the Drow, Grey Elves live on the surface and prefer to dwell in forests. They are exceptionally intelligent and swift, but are inclined to be weaker and smaller than humans. Grey Elves have a good-natured disposition and tend to love animals and nature, although they loathe Drow. They are born with infravision, but, unlike Drow, can see perfectly in daylight. STR:90, AGI:120, DEX:105, CON:90, POW:85, INT:100, WIS:110, CHA:120, LUK:90 *infravision Infravision is the ability to sense the presence of creatures in a dark room by the means of heat. *outdoor sneak (obtained at level 21) - passive Outdoor sneak is an innate ability depending on your races|race and/or class. Basically it grants you the ability to sneak but only in an outdoor environment. *forest sight (obtained at level 11) - passive Forest Sight is the ability to see normal distances than usual while in the forest (which typically restricts vision) *magic resistance - passive Spell Resistance is an always active innate ability for certain races. Commonly referred to as "shrug" or "spell shrug," this ability give a character a chance to avoid magical attacks entirely. *longsword master (obtained at level 11) -passive This ability gives bonuses to hit rolls and damage rolls while wielding a longsword Githzerai Mountain Dwarf Barbarian Firbolg Centaur Gnome Halfling Evil Races Orc Drow Elf Githyanki Duergar Dwarf Troll Ogre Kobold Goblin Neutral Races Minotaur Thri-kreen=